fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC7
is the 7th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 7th part of "Beginning Arc". In this episode where where Leviathan revealed her true form the first time. In Saban Brands English dub, it's called "The Water Dragon". Plot The story begins in a flashback revealed so on Leviathan's past. In the rain, where Leviathan was forced to attacking her older brother who became evil. The battle is intense and fierce, her older brother beg to Leviathan to killing him, but Leviathan refuse. At the time that he will killed her, in tears Leviathan will execute, her older brother to thank for what she had done, Leviathan cries in despair and howl. Since that tragic day, Leviathan becomes melancholic and dark and destroy in her path. In the present from previous episode, where Heart began screaming in fear when Andromeda near to her, she had a violent reaction and violently rejects her, and she flees away. Diamond running after her, and they becoming humans again. Alice do not understand what is happening, Moka replied that Mana was afraid of her since childhood, adding that yet she who had saving Mana from a wolf pack. When the girls find Rikka who began worry about of Mana, they split up in search of Mana. While Mana fled at full speed, Moka go toward in the volcano, Esther and Makoto go in the moutains, and Alice go in the forest. Meanwhile, Leviathan and Bahamut capture two victims and transform into three Dragon Kuraseizas, preparing their plans to defeat the separated Precures, Leviathan go to the beach and Bahamut go to the volcano with their Dragon Kuraseizas. Meanwhile, Rosette and Rikka go in the beach shouted the name of Mana. Suddenly, Leviathan with the Dragon Kuraseiza will appears and attack them, Rosette transform into Cure Cygnus with her PreCloth, while Rikka transform into Cure Diamond with her Lovely Commune. Leviathan orders to the Dragon Kuraseiza to attacking them, it launched the water blast to them. Diamond and Cygnus dogged the water blast. Diamond and Cygnus using their double punch to attaking it. And then, Diamond using "Diamond Swirkle" with her Magical Lovely Pad to attacking it. The Kuraseiza was weakened, but it projected Diamond on the ground then stomped her. The Kuraseiza grip Diamond brutally, she resists but the grip tighten strongly her, she screaming with pain, while Leviathan laughs. Cygnus try to rescues her, but it attacking Cygnus with the tail to knocked her in the water. Leviathan says that this world is plagued by human greed, and all humans must be disappear by transforming into stars, starting with Diamond. Raquel orders desperately to Leviathan to stop that. She screaming strongly by the grip, Leviathan says to Diamond that she is weak. Suddenly, the Kuraseiza's arm is was cutted releasing Diamond and holding her in the arms, it was Regina who appears to rescured her. Then she lays Diamond on the ground, Regina attaking and then pierced the Kuraseiza easily with her "Miracle Dragon Glaive", the Kuraseiza becoming a normal human again, and Cygnus' Cosmos Piece is restored and purified. Leviathan was furious, and declares that nobody wants and neither can understand how she feels, and added that she forced to killed her own older brother who is her only family, and she feeling only despair since the tragedy, a blue aura begin to manifested in her. Regina felt very quickly and warned to Diamond, that Leviathan will turn into her true appearance: a Water Dragon. Once transformed into a Water Dragon, she launched a big water blast. They attempt to defend or escape, but they were injured. Regina try to protect Diamond, but unsuccessful. Suddenly, a swan-like Constellation Spirit come out of the water and attacking her. The Constellation Spirit is above of Cygnus, she freeze Leviathan first, then she using "Cygnus Diamond Burst" to freeze her completely. They resumed their human forms, Regina realized that Mana is in the volcano, but she feeling that a other Dragon Queen, Bahamut is also located inside the volcano. She get angry why Mana had done that, Regina goes away from them. While Rikka and Rosette rushed to go the volcano. Major Events ・ Leviathan had a older brother, who is killed with her own hands. ・ Leviathan's past is revelead. ・ Leviathan revealed her true apparence, and transforming into a Water Dragon. Saban Brands version ・ During the scene from Leviathan's past, her older brother was killed, this scene was cut. Trivia ・ Leviathan is the first to revealed her true form. ・ It was revealed that Mana was afraid of Moka since childhood, but yet it was Moka who had saving Mana from a wolf pack. ・ This is the first time where the Villains summoned three Kuraseizas. Characters Cures ・ Moka Akashiya ・ Esther Blanchett ・ Rosette Christopher / Cure Cygnus ・ Mana Aida ・ Makoto Kenzaki ・ Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond ・ Alice Yotsuba ・ Aguri Madoka Mascots ・ Mysterious Bat / Batty ・ Sharuru ・ Raquel ・ Lance ・ Dabyi ・ Ai Villains ・ Leviathan Secondary Characters ・ Leviathan's older brother (in flashback only) ・ Regina Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:Beginning Arc Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!